


Crowley Fell In Love... At the End of the World

by boredom



Series: Crowley Fell In Love... [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: They say when a fire alarm goes off, you immediately look towards the thing or person that matters the most to you. At the end of the world, Crowley is forced to choose in ways he never has had to before. In the end, he chooses Aziraphale. This choice might just be the choice that saves the world.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crowley Fell In Love... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649749
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Crowley Fell In Love... At the End of the World

They say when a fire alarm goes off, you immediately look towards the thing or person that matters the most to you. It’s a very human thing to do. Your brain, when faced with the possibility that you might lose everything, is forced to choose in ways it never has before. For Crowley, the thing he would apparently choose, was Aziraphale.

This didn’t come as a shock to him. It wouldn’t come as a shock to most people who had spent more than thirty seconds with Crowley. 

Aziraphale was his world. His quirks and personality. His bickering and arguments that always ended in “its ineffable” whenever he started to lose. Aziraphale was his. Fully and truly. 

The bookshop had been the start of it all, but the air base had been the end of it all. 

“It’s the Great Plan.” Aziraphale was standing beside Adam, staring down Gabriel with confidence Crowley had never seen before. This was Aziraphale without fear, without doubts, without whatever gaslighting tendencies he had to endure for six thousand years. He was no longer trying to be loyal to Heaven while knowing Crowley. He had chosen his side and that was the side of humans. 

It was kind of hot. Crowley had never been so turned on in his life.

“But is it the ineffable plan?” 

His jaw nearly hit the floor with those words. His angel, his clever, clever angel, had thought of a flaw in Gabriel and Beelzebub’s logic. Crowley hadn’t been able to see it, but Aziraphale had. He had taken all of his knowledge and used it to ask a question. Just one question and everything was coming undone. 

Gabriel sputtered and attempted to throw out some lame excuse, but Crowley wasn’t having it. For the first time, Aziraphale was standing up to them. He was fulfilling his duties, not as Guardian of the Eastern Gate, but Guardian of Humans. He had chosen his side and his side was not Heaven or Hell. Crowley would not let him stand alone. He had spent centuries coming to Aziraphale’s rescue, keeping him safe. Now it was time to continue that tradition. 

“You don’t know,” he said, walking to Aziraphale’s side. He wanted to grab his hand, show that he would stand by his side. He wouldn’t run off to Alpha Centauri. He wouldn’t leave this world to crumble into a burning pile of goo. He would be here, with Aziraphale. He had also chosen his side. 

And he would never, ever regret it. 

Gabriel and Beelzebub disappeared and the humans started to celebrate. But Crowley could feel It happening. The burning in his chest, the anger, the hatred. Satan was coming and he was not happy. 

The ground started to shake. He couldn’t keep himself standing. In his head were legions of the damned, screaming at him all the torture he was going to endure for betraying their master. And above it all, the voice of Lucifer, growling deep and low. 

“I will make you suffer.” 

No! No! They were so close! They almost had it! Crowley really thought Aziraphale had it!

“You will beg for mercy.” 

When there was a fire alarm, you looked towards the thing you loved the most. 

“There will be none.”

Crowley couldn’t stop looking at Aziraphale. He wanted to memorize the lines of his face. His hair. His eyes. Oh, they were so beautiful. Aziraphale himself was beautiful, no matter what Gabriel said. He held the flaming sword in his hand with ease. Despite all of these centuries, he still knew how to fight. And Crowley prayed he would fight, if only to keep himself safe. 

“Do something!” Aziraphale looked panicked, scared. 

_Oh, angel,_ Crowley thought. _I can’t. This isn’t some silly, simple human or a small temptation. This is the devil. I’m not strong enough to fight him._

“Do something or…” He glanced at the sword. 

_Or I’ll have to fight you, maybe even kill you._ Crowley’s mind filled in. 

“Or I’ll never talk to you again.” 

When there’s a fire alarm, you look to the thing you love the most. Not so that you can admire it one last time, but so that you can save it. 

Crowley did not have the powers of Satan or of God. He wasn’t even that powerful of a demon. But there was someone who was. Someone who could shape the world in his image. He blocked out the screams of the damned. He cut Satan himself out of his mind. His thoughts were only on Aziraphale. Aziraphale, who had finally stood up to Heaven. Aziraphale, who, no matter how close to Armageddon they got, still tried to find some way to stop it all. Aziraphale who never lost his faith in the Almighty, even if his faith in Heaven was pretty shot at the moment. 

Aziraphale, who didn’t ask questions, but simply did what he thought was right. 

_God, I love him._

Aziraphale believed in him, so Crowley believed in himself. He couldn’t stop Armageddon, but he could stop time. He couldn’t fight the devil, but he could support Adam. He couldn’t put out the fire, but he could save Aziraphale. 

Wings burning. Lungs burning. Heart pounding. Head screaming. Time stopped. 

Aziraphale’s presence was comforting. A power that helped Crowley focus and gave him hope. 

Time started. 

He could feel Adam’s love. 

He could feel Madam Tracy’s love. 

He could feel Brian and Pepper and Wensleydale’s love. 

He could feel Newt’s Love. And Anathema’s love. 

Somewhere, not on this plane of existence, he could feel Agnes Nutter’s love. 

He could feel the love of every human who had ever done a good deed (Shadwell’s love was a bit of a toss up) and the love of the Almighty for her creations and he knew for certain she wanted this to happen. 

He could feel Aziraphale’s love, blinding and beautiful and warm. 

Most importantly of all, he could feel his own love. 

His love of technology and the Bentley and of stars and galaxies. His love of gluing rare coins to sidewalks and leaking incriminating photos of politicians he didn’t like. His love of Aziraphale and his annoying habits and his endearing quirks. His love for the one person who felt like just as much of an outcast as him. His love for finally finding a place where he was happy. His love for his angel. The one who sheltered him from the rain and believed even when it was illogical to believe. 

And it was this love that made Crowley continue to believe in Adam, in Aziraphale, in all the work they had done to stop this. 

And while we’ll never know if Crowley’s love and belief helped sway the outcome, he believed it. And the fact that a demon fell in love with an angel may just prove that the Great Plan is not, and never was, the Ineffable Plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one. It's probably the current favorite of the one-shots I've written for this series. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
